


Please

by athroneofmistandglass



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athroneofmistandglass/pseuds/athroneofmistandglass
Summary: "Tell Rowan," she ground out. "Tell Rowan that I'm sorry, that I couldn't take anymore and that it was my choice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Rowaelin. I hope it's of the right standard!

I ran through the cells, shifting every so often to check I wasn't missing anything. Where was Aelin? I was so deep in the cells already, it was dark and yet I could still detect the blood coating the walls. How far in could she be? A scent caught my nose, a scent I was deeply familiar with. Fenrys. I grounded to a halt, I didn't want to fight my brother but he was still bound to Maeve by the blood oath and if it came down to Aelin or Fenrys, I already knew the choice I'd make.

I heard rather then saw him turn the corner, his feet were scuffing the cold slate floor as if he had given in to a great fight. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he took in my form.

"Rowan," he said shock coating his features. My reply was straight to the point.

"Where is Aelin?"

"She's dying Rowan, she's been through too much, her wounds too severe. I tried Rowan, gods I tried so hard to save her but she's past my help especially with the blood oath."

I was about to take off down deeper into the maze of tunnels when Fenrys choked out, "Rowan, her stomach, it's growing and, well I highly doubt it's from food." I froze, we had spent fifteen minutes, fifteen damn minutes and this was the result. I would not lose my mate, especially now that she was with child. I wanted to bring this whole damn place to the ground. Together we would make this place little more then ashes on the wind.

"Fireheart," I whispered as I took of running, my feet slapping the floor, Fenrys on my heels. It seemed like hours before I found her, but couldn't have been more then a couple of minutes. Vomit coated the rough, dark floor of her cell and I could both see and smell the dried blood coating her wrists where the shackles had cut in. A rage came from so deep within me, a primal instinct, that made my body shake. A roar was building in my throat, a roar I would unleash on Maeve and this whole gods damned world. But then her head lifted from the tight ball she was curled in, in the corner of her cell.

I took in her appearance, her beautiful, long blonde hair was matted, her eyes had lost their shine and her body was so thin all except her protruding stomach. Cuts and bruises adorned her body and she was covered head to toe in blood both new and old.

"Fenrys," she groaned, her voice hoarse, barely above a whisper. It looked like she was staring right through me. At the sound of her voice my heart broke, my mighty Queen was broken and weak locked in a cell so dark with no light, her fire gone out. "Fireheart," I whispered gently, all rage gone from my voice as I took in her vulnerable state. "It's going to be alright."

"He's here again, he tells me that it's all okay but everyday it hurts more," Aelin groaned.

Fenrys looked away from me guiltily. I sank to my knees, she thought I was little more than a figment of her imagination. Her mate was right in front of her eyes yet she couldn't see me because she was blinded by pain and sorrow.

"He's gone, Fenrys," she choked out. "He's gone." Tears were running down her face. I am right here I thought willing her to see me. I would never leave you.

"I never even got to see him," she whispered, even I could barely hear her. It dawned on me that I wasn't who she was talking about, it was the child inside of her that was gone. A child gone from the world, a rare, precious child gone before it had lived, but the worst I realised was that she was so far along the pregnancy that she would have to birth it anyway, dead or alive.

I got up and tore the cell door off it's hinges. The pain and anger in my body making me even stronger and I ran into the cell. Fenrys stayed outside, looking at the iron poles intently as if he didn't want to intrude on this moment. I ran to Aelin, curled in the corner of her cell and hoisted her into my arms. We were getting out of here now, whether they liked it or not.

She screamed as I picked her up, clawing at my arms and face, screaming for what she had endured. She had receded so far into herself that she didn't even recognise me, her mate. The moment I tore off her chains, she twisted in my arms, jumping out and kicking me square in the gut before grabbing a sharp piece of metal from the corner.

Fenrys stared at us in shock before frantically shouting that I was here, I was right there in front of her. He went to get inside of the cell to grab her but she threw up a wall of flame in front of the entrance. It was not big but was enough to keep him on one side of the cell and us on the other. I could tell she was drained just looking at that fire.

"Aelin," I said taking a step towards her, but as I did she took another back.

"Tell Rowan," she ground out. "Tell Rowan that I'm sorry, that I couldn't take anymore and that it was my choice. Tell him that I love him and always will but I couldn't keep going, but please," she choked on her words. "Don't tell him about Sam." I fell to my knees, understanding the name that she gave our child. I called out to her, desperate, "Fireheart, please." My head was bowed, I heard her breathing stop. She recognised me at last, joy soared through my body. I was smiling as I looked up to see the sharp metal protruding from her chest. There was no light in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that, I hope you liked it though. xxx


End file.
